washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wesley Moore
Wesley James Moore '''(Born January 4, 1957) is an American Pastor and Politician who served as the 46th Governor of Kansas from 2011 to 2015 and as the U.S. Representative from Kansas' 3rd District from 2001 to 2011. He is a well known Evangelist, and is a household name in the black protestant community. He delivered the benediction at the Inauguration of President Calvin Reed. Pre-Politics '''Early Life and Education Wesley James Moore was born to a family of farmers in Central Kansas, where he grew up on a pig farm with his sister Pam. At age 12, Moore gained a profound interest in God after meeting with his Uncle Andre, who had been incarcerated and who stressed the importance of faith to leading a functioning lifestyle, one that would never lead a good man astray. This was a turning point of Wesley's life, and afterwards, he dedicated his life to his religion. After graduating at top of his small class of 26 in High School, He attended the Washburn School of Law before dropping out at age 20. Kansas City Revivalist Church After dropping out of law school, having decried the environment to be one of "soul vampyrism", Moore started up the Kansas City Revivalist Church with the guidance of his Uncle Andre, and his interactive and rousing style quickly threw him into the spotlight. The young man's natural pull and ability to reach out to a room full of people made his church an overnight success, attracting donations and congregationalists aplenty. This endeavor into service for the lord gradually grew in scope and reach, with a stint on television and the authorship of several books helping to spread his influence far beyond Kansas City. Political Career Mayor of Kansas City Moore claims that in 1996 he received a message from God in his sleep to run for public office and help guide the United States onto the path of righteousness. He followed that calling, announcing his candidacy for the Mayorship of Kansas City and being swept into office on a wave of grassroots organizing and campaigning that unseated the first female mayor of the City. As Mayor, Moore continued his church services, drawing criticism from many for the alleged intertwining of church and state. Moore however, was careful to distinguish between his Mayoral Duties and related to his congregation, once saying that "Man is multi-talented and can wear many hats." in his defense. His tenure included efforts to place more restrictions on the carrying of firearms after the 1999 Columbine Massacre and increased access for disabled residents in public buildings and locations House of Representatives = Elections = After years of fiery preaching and governing with an open doors full acceptance policy and a massive base of support, The popular and far-reaching Pastor-Mayor was encouraged by his wife, Sandra, to run for The United States House of Representatives. He won his open home congressional seat, Kansas' 3rd, in a landslide, targeting otherwise Democratic base groups and outspending the opposition, though this bred unsubstantiated claims they he used church donations to do so. Moore served in the House for 5 terms, with his margin of victory hovering at around 65% of the vote in each election, with the exception of the 2008 election in which he faced Muriel Peach, a strong opponent who managed to garner 45% of the vote thanks to an extremely well run campaign. = Voting Record = Moore started his Congressional Career with a bang, voting against the No Child Left Behind Act and giving a long speech on the floor of the U.S. House slamming the legislation, calling it an "Avoidable Disaster" and claiming that the Federal Department of Education would be "overstepping its bounds" by interfering directly in the affairs of the states. Moore also voted for and was a fierce proponent of the Iraq War, calling Saddam Hussein an "Enemy of the Lord" and calling for his forceful deposition by U.S. Armed Forces. He has to date never expressed regret over his vote and has layed the blame for its late failures on President Albert Winston. Moore co-sponsored the Partial-Birth Abortion Ban Act, and delivered a fiery speech on the House Floor decrying the practice as "Satan's preferred method of unborn murder." Moore was a proponent of the Patriot Act and argued that it was necessary to continue living in a "Free Christian Democracy." Moore's support of the Stolen Valour Act was considered extreme by some members of the media, as he suggested that those prosecuted under Stolen Valour laws should be subjected to the same punishments as those who perpetrate felony identity theft, with multiple years of prison time on the table. Perhaps Moore's most noteworthy Congressional Stand was the one against Don't Ask, Don't Tell, as he delivered a rage filled tirade against the bill on the House Floor and likened homosexuality to Bestiality and Incest. Governor of Kansas In 2010 Moore decided to run in the Kansas Gubernatorial race due to lobbying from outside Tea Party GOP groups that wanted to see a conservative black governor in the state. After defeating Kansas Secretary of State Ryan Udall in the primary, he defeated Democratic Rival State Senator Kris Mooney 60% to 39%. As Governor, Moore made the Education of Kansans his top priority, using state funds to subsidize and expand Vocational and Traditional higher education opportunities, as well as rejecting common core and implementing a system similar in nature to that used by Texas. Moore was responsible for substantial growth in Kansas' economy due to his penchant for courting private investment and companies personally, often guiding their representatives through potential sites and befriending CEO's of potential corporate investors. This led to accusations that he was beholden to special interests and certain agricultural lobbies, though the results of his economic and educational plans couldn't be disputed. Moore also was known for personally meeting with potential pardon candidates and judging them face to face. Post-Governorship Moore announced in 2014 that he did not intend to pursue a second term as Governor, shocking many and leaving the race wide open, ultimately resulting in the election of Conservative Democrat Isabel Revere to the Governorship. Moore released his 6th book in 2016, My Simple Vow, an Autobiography detailing his connection to God and the motivations behind many decisions made while in public office. Shortly afterwards, Moore indicated that he was not done with the political arena despite having returned to his Church, stating upon observing the Republican field: "These people, Egazarian and the others, they're making the mistake of putting themselves above their creator and putting pride above truth." When Calvin Reed entered the race however, Moore endorsed him only days into his campaign, reportedly indicating to friends that he believed Mr. Reed had an "Indescribable glow" and a "Commitment to Jesus Christ" that he had never seen before in a candidate. Upon Reed's nomination, Moore said that the "Republican Party has reached its true potential", and that "God will soon have a place in the public square once more." Moore delivered the Benediction at President Reed's inauguration, and has been widely characterized as the President's most "Steadfast Black Supporter" in the nation. Political Views Moore is viewed as a preeminent social conservative and lifelong Republican, and he has often encouraged members of the black community to abandon the "oppressive" chains of the Democratic Party. Some have characterized him as Far-Right while others have called him an Evangelical Republican first and foremost. Abortion Governor Moore believes that Abortion is murder and that Roe v. Wade was one of the most horrific decisions in the History of the United States. He believes Abortion should be completely outlawed and that doctors who have performed abortions should be charged with murder. He has also consistently pointed out that the initial goal of Planned Parenthood's founder, Margaret Sanger, was to control black populations. LGBT Issues Governor Moore has called Same-Sex Marriage an "abomination" and compared the practice to Bestiality. He has called homosexuals "mentally unwell" and heralded "successful" conversion therapy as evidence that it can be "cured". Governor Moore has been outwardly hostile to Transgender rights, calling the movement a "Fraud" and claiming that Transgender children are "brainwashed" and part of "Satan's plan". He claims Obergefell v. Hodges was likely brought on by the senility of Justice Nixon. Gun Rights Moore is in favor of expanded background checks for firearms but against raising the age required to buy a shotgun. He believes that the second amendment is important for defense against Tyranny and Hunting. Education Moore is a staunch advocate of turning education largely over to the states, railing against Common Core and expressing a particular like for homeschooling, saying that "Parents are the best teachers of their own children". Climate Change Governor Moore believes Climate Change is not a man-made phenomenon but rather a natural one. He blames President Albert Winston for "bamboozling" people into believing it is a human threat in order to undermine industry. Euthanasia and the Death Penalty Reverend Moore is firmly against Euthanasia, but firmly for Capital Punishment, though he believes the evidence must be "100% conclusive" so as to avoid a wrongful death executed by the state. Trade Moore believes in "Fair Trade". Racial Issues Moore is a supporter of the Black Lives Matter movement and has made the claim that "young black men are sometimes targeted simply because of the color of their skin." He has stressed however that many police departments and officers are upstanding beacons for the community, and he has facilitated many dialogues between the two sides. Healthcare Moore has supported a public option that would compete with private options in an open healthcare marketplace, but has stressed that the competition should be "as free as possible" Religious Issues Moore is in favor of bringing back prayer in schools, though he has conceded that such prayer should not be mandatory. He construes evolution as "just a theory" and believes that atheists are severely misinformed about its validity. He has called Islam a "religion of war" and floated the idea of surveilling mosques, "if we have to". Foreign Policy Moore believes in a "Christian Valued" foreign policy of intervention into genocides and deposition of Dictators. He is a supporter of Foreign Aid and believes that the United States has a unique mandate to spread freedom and democracy around the globe. Personal Life Moore married his wife, Sandra Moore, in 1988 in a public Ceremony at his church, and the couple has two children, a boy and a girl, 26 and 24 Respectively. Moore has been denounced by his daughter Wendy as "an evil man" and "a hypocrite", and the Reverend rarely mentions his youngest in sermons or speeches. Wendy has identified herself as a Lesbian and claims that she was disowned by her father shortly after it became known to him. In rare scenarios where the issue is raised Moore has denied the claim and expressed a desire for Wendy to "get help" and "reconnect with the lord", blaming their disconnection on her perpetual drug use and refusal to contact him directly. Moore has admitted to being a recovering Alcoholic, stating that God has helped him through the journey and that that the support of other people is crucial to any healing process. Fringe conspiracy theories suggest that Moore may have had a hand in the death of his congressional predecessor, who suffered a sudden heart attack in his office.Category:Governor Category:Republican Category:African-American Politicians